


Decay

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dom/sub Undertones, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cupped the side of Derek’s face. “If you say yes I won’t have to watch you die old and grey. If you say yes we can live forever. <i>If</i> you say yes I’ll turn you.”<br/>“Yes,” Derek said, voice barely a whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decay

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 - Decay
> 
> I had the hardest time thinking of what to write for this prompt. Somewhere along the line my thought process went "What doesn't decay? something that doesn't die. VAMPIRES" idk i use the word decay in this so let's just roll with it.

Derek’s head fell back against his pillow, his mouth wide open, and his hands fisted in the sheets.

He looked so beautiful like this.

So pretty on his back, an expression of pure bliss on his face while Stiles rode him.

Stiles had one hand splayed on Derek’s chest to keep himself steady as he fucked himself on Derek’s cock. Derek’s heartbeat was fast and strong under Stiles’ palm. Stiles’ fingernails dug crescent moons into Derek’s skin.

“Look at me,” Stiles said. His breath caught in his throat as Derek’s eyes snapped open at the command. Derek’s eyes were almost totally black; pupils blown wide, swallowing up Derek’s hazel and green irises.

Derek’s eyes moved from where Stiles was stroking himself up to Stiles’ face. Stiles grinned down at Derek and let his fangs slip down. Derek groaned and his eyes fluttered shut before he forced them back open.

“You look so good like this.” Stiles scratched his nails down Derek’s chest, leaving angry red marks on Derek’s skin. “You’re so good for me.”

Derek whined. “Stiles.”

Stiles sped up his pace. He slammed himself down on Derek’s cock over and over. Derek forced himself to keep his eyes open; Stiles hadn’t said that he could look away yet. Stiles dragged his fangs over his bottom lip and he tasted his own blood. A few drops landed on Derek’s stomach. Derek’s hips snapped up to meet Stiles and another whine was ripped from his throat.

Stiles came, making a mess of his hand and Derek’s stomach. The blood dripping from Stiles’ lip mixed with the come. Derek couldn’t tear his eyes away from Stiles’ dick.

“So good,” Stiles said again. He regained his steady pace riding Derek. “I want you to come for me. Will you come for me, Derek?”

Once he had permission it didn’t take long for Derek’s orgasm to hit him. He came hard, his eyes rolling back, and his back arching up off the bed.

Stiles leaned forward to press an opened mouthed kiss to Derek’s slack mouth. Derek responded by licking the blood from Stiles’ chin.

When Derek had come down from the high of his orgasm Stiles lifted himself off of Derek and lay down on the bed beside him. Derek curled onto his side and rested his head on Stiles’ chest. Compared to Derek’s flushed cheeks Stiles’ cold skin felt like ice.

The two men lay together in silence for a while. The windows were open, letting a cool breeze in, and the light of the half-moon filtered in to illuminate the room.

This had been their arrangement for the past six months; since Derek had discovered what Stiles was.

That first night Derek was supposed to be Stiles’ meal for the night. He was another figure in a dark alley that Stiles could have taken out in a heartbeat. But then he had seen Derek; a man so beautiful. A man who hadn’t tried to run when he had seen Stiles’ fangs for the first time. A man who intrigued Stiles.

“You’re going to leave again, aren’t you?” Derek asked.

They spent two nights together each month. Each month Derek asks Stiles to stay, and each month Stiles left. Each month it was getting harder and harder for Stiles to say no to Derek and leave him.

Stiles was centuries old. He’d had countless human lovers. He’d watched them age and die while he stayed the same. He’d seen their bodies burnt and buried. He’d visited the graves where the humans he once held were left to rot and decay and turn into dust beneath the ground. For the first time in half a millennia Stiles wasn’t okay with seeing another lover wither away in front of his eyes.

For the first time Stiles was considering turning a human into a vampire.

Stiles sat up and looked down at Derek. “You could come with me,” Stiles said.

“Last time you said that wasn’t an option,” Derek pointed out.

“I was wrong,” Stiles said. “I want you to be by my side wherever I go, forever.”

Derek understood what Stiles was trying to say. He pushed himself up so he was sitting as well. “You want to turn me? You want to make me a vampire?”

Stiles cupped the side of Derek’s face. “If you say yes I won’t have to watch you die old and grey. If you say yes we can live forever. _If_ you say yes I’ll turn you.”

“Yes,” Derek said, voice barely a whisper.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked.

Derek scoffed. “I’ve been asking you for six months to stay. What am I giving up if I leave? A crappy job and a lonely life? I could have a normal life or I could have eternity with you. That’s not a hard decision.”

Stiles put his hand on Derek’s chest and pushed Derek back down onto the bed. Then Stiles straddled Derek’s hips. They were both still sticky from dried come and sweat, but neither of them cared.

Stiles’ fangs slipped down. His pale skin was almost glowing in the moonlight; contrasting beautifully with Derek tanned and toned body.

“Yes,” Derek said again, his voice stronger; surer. He tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to Stiles.

Stiles leaned down and licked a stripe up the side of Derek’s neck. “It’s going to hurt,” he warned.

“Yes.”

Stiles fangs grazed across Derek’s skin, not hard enough to pierce through yet. “There’s no changing your mind and going back.”

“Yes.” Each time Derek repeated the word he sounded more determined.

“Mine,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s throat.

Stiles’ fangs broke Derek’s skin and Derek’s blood flooded into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles went dizzy from the taste and smell of it.

Stiles had fed from Derek before, but this was different. This was Derek giving up his humanity to be with Stiles forever.

The blood overflowed from Stiles’ mouth and soaked Derek’s skin and the bed sheets underneath him.

Derek brought a hand up and threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Pain was radiating out from his neck, making it feel like his whole body was on fire. But he didn’t try to pull Stiles away. Instead he held Stiles mouth to him.

Stiles drank his fill of Derek’s blood. Derek’s heartbeat was so faint Stiles could barely feel it and Derek’s hand dropped away from Stiles’ head; he was too weak to hold it up any longer. The fire in Derek’s veins gave way to numbness. It felt like he was floating. The only thing he could feel was Stiles’ mouth and fangs.  

Derek’s heart stuttered, trying desperately to keep pumping even though there was no blood for it to move.

Stiles pulled back away from Derek. He used his fangs to cut open his wrist; the taste of his blood mixed with the taste of Derek’s in his mouth. Stiles pressed his wrist to Derek’s mouth and the blood stained Derek’s lips and tongue.

Derek stirred. His tongue moved, lapping against Stiles’ wrist.

“That’s it.” Stiles stroked Derek’s hair with his free hand. “So good. So perfect.”

Derek’s heart was still in his chest, but Stiles could feel the steady thrum of energy that moved through him and into Derek as Derek gorged himself on Stiles’ blood.

When Derek opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Stiles’ smiling down at him; mouth bloody and fangs extended.

Stiles gently pried his arm away from Derek who was reluctant to let Stiles’ go. “How do you feel?” Stiles asked. His fangs retracted into his gums.

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted. His body felt stiff and cold but he wasn’t in pain.

“You’ll feel better once you’ve fed properly.” Stiles looked around the room. Outside the sky was getting lighter; dawn was approaching. “That will have to wait until tomorrow night though.”

Stiles rolled off of Derek and went to stand up. Derek felt a sudden, intense pull in his gut; he didn’t want Stiles to leave. Derek grabbed Stiles by the wrist and pulled him close again. Thanks to Derek’s new strength Stiles slammed into Derek’s body.

Stiles chuckled and patted Derek on the chest. “Looks like I’m going to have to teach you some discipline.”

“Sorry.” Derek released Stiles’ wrist. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Stiles stood up and set about closing all the windows; blocking out the natural light. “It’s okay,” he said.

When the room was totally dark he joined Derek on the bed again. This time Stiles curled into Derek and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles.

“I’m never leaving you again,” Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> id love it if you came and talked to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
